LuNa Laugh for You Laugh for Us
by Kaisui-san
Summary: Ce petit moment se passe peu après le départ de Thriller Bark. Nami se laisse les cheveux longs, et découvre ce qu'est le sentiment qui l'habite depuis East Blue. Un one-shot sur le couple LuffyxNami avec un soupçon de ZoroxRobin.


J'aimerais préciser que cette scène se déroule toujours dans la première partie du manga, peu de temps après leur départ de Thriller Bark. Donc le fait que Nami ait les cheveux longs est un pur fan-made ! Bref, bonne lecture ~

Ceci est un one-shot sur le couple LuffyxNami avec un soupçon de ZoroxRobin.

Narratrice : Nami. _Italique_ : POV. Auteure.

* * *

C'était une journée paisible sur le pont du Thousand Sunny. Comme à tous les jours, depuis que nous étions entrés dans le secteur d'une île printanière. Le temps était doux, une journée parmi toutes les journées précédentes. Mes cheveux étaient devenus plus longs, car je ne faisais plus attention à les couper comme avant.

J'avoue que j'aimais bien les avoir aussi longs que mon dos, mais j'ai l'air d'une amazonienne, ou encore pire, une dévergondée avec cette coiffure. & porter un haut de bikini par cette chaleur torride inhabituelle n'arrangeait rien à mon look. Mais que voulez-vous ! Je dois bien me lâcher un peu avant que Robin ne me force à me couper les cheveux comme à son habitude. J'avais envie d'être libre, aujourd'hui, alors j'en profitai un maximum de cette apparence. Je me sentais comme Belmer-san lorsque j'étais petite. Comme si rien ne pouvait m'arrêter.

Cependant, je n'avais pas vraiment le sourire sur le visage. Enfin oui, mais pas entièrement sincère, celui où rien ne pouvait aller mieux. Non, pour voir ce sourire de parfait bonheur, il fallait qu'il soit là. Que ça soit dans la même pièce, devant moi, derrière moi, à côté de moi, je devais ressentir son aura pas si loin que moi.

Tiens, quand je pense à lui, je me retourne et je constate qu'il était endormi à côté de la proue du Sunny.

Son poitrail se soulevait à chacune de ses respirations, son souffle était régulier. Pour la première fois, je pouvais admirer tous les détails de son visage pendant qu'il dormait. Le moindre de ses traits fins sur une douce peau rosée comme une pêche luisant au soleil. La petite cicatrice sous son oeil gauche n'était pas très visible de loin, mais lorsqu'on s'approchait, elle était présente sous ses meilleurs atouts. Comme si une cicatrice avait des atouts négatifs, hein ..

Sans savoir pourquoi, mon visage s'était approché du sien pour le scruter sous tous ses aspects. Le moindre des détails n'échappa à mon observation. Si seulement son père lui avait donné un cerveau en plus d'une force spectaculaire ...

Sanji m'appelait. C'était l'heure du repas. Je délaissai mon occupation et me dirigeai vers la salle à dîner du bateau. À l'intérieur de l'aquarium régnait encore ce stupide requin à cornes ... Pourquoi est-ce que Luffy et Usopp ont insisté pour capturer une bête si répugnante ? En plus, cette chose a mangé tous nos poissons ! Je m'assis à côté de Robin qui buvait son café en lisant sa nouvelle découverte. Je l'enviais, elle n'avait pas à avoir peur de sa réaction si elle lui disait qu'elle l'aimait. Tout le monde sauf Robin et Luffy peut-être, savait qu'il en pinçait pour elle depuis qu'on était revenus de Skypiea, quoi ! Ce n'est pas comme moi avec qui j'ai partagé toutes ses aventures depuis le début ... commençant lorsqu'il était stupide et maintenant ... il est encore plus stupide ! Sanji partit chercher le reste de l'équipage. J'étais donc seule à côté de Robin.

- Alors, ma chère navigatrice ... Comptes-tu lui dire bientôt ? me demanda Robin.

- De quoi parles-tu ? demandai-je innocemment, sachant ce qu'elle voulait dire.

- Tu sais de qui et de quoi je parle. Je voulais savoir comme ça avance.

- Pfft. Penses-tu vraiment que j'ai une chance avec lui ?

- Oui. Car tu es la seule de l'équipage qui a porté son chapeau de paille.

« Maintenant que j'y pense ... C'est vrai, Luffy ne l'a prêté qu'à moi ... » avais-je pensé intérieurement.

- Quoi qu'il en soit.. Restes toi-même, et tu pourras peut-être lui dire ce que tu as sur le coeur.

- Tu ne sais pas à quel point c'est difficile !

- Et bien oui, je crois savoir que c'est dur.

- J'aimerais bien t'y voir, moi, à aller dire ça à Zoro calmement !

- Me dire quoi ? retentit une voix masculine derrière.

Voilà qu'apparut le plus stupide membre de l'équipage, et je précise que ce n'est pas le capitaine. Enfin, on va dire le deuxième membre le plus stupide ; Roronoa Zoro. Oups, ai-je gueulé trop fort ? Peut-être a-t-il tout entendu ? Si oui, Robin va sûrement me tuer plus tard !

Leurs regards se croisèrent, et ils détournèrent rapidement les yeux, rougissant à perte de vue. Si seulement ils se rendaient compte qu'une attraction les attirait, ça irait tellement mieux entre eux ! Je les regardais de l'oeil discrètement, faisant semblant de lire le nouveau bouquin de ma chère amie.

- Bon ... Vous vouliez me dire quoi ?

- Que tu as encore laissé les voiles ouvertes la nuit dernière et tu as oublié de remonter l'ancre. Mais Nami ne savait pas comment te le dire sans exploser de colère alors voilà pourquoi je te le dis plus calmement.

« Wah .. Robin est forte pour trouver des excuses rapidement ... D'autant plus que c'est vrai. » me dis-je, surprise par sa vitesse de réponse.

- Ah, je vois. Si c'est que ça, faut me le rappeler. dit-il en s'asseyant à table.

- Comment ça " Si c'est que ça " ? Pendant que tu roupillais, on a confronté une tempête à cause de ta stupide vigilance ! Attends, t'as pas de vigilance ! criai-je presque.

- & alors ? Le bateau n'a pas coulé. La bouffe n'est pas tombée. Personne n'est mort.

- Sanji est tombé à l'eau.

- Ce qu'il peut être nul, ce Cuistot ! ne put-il s'empêcher de rire.

- T'as dit quelque chose, tête d'algue ? hurla Sanji en l'accueillant avec un coup de pied dans la gueule.

Ça y est, revoilà qu'ils se disputent à nouveau ... Ce qu'ils peuvent être bruyants ! Robin me fit un léger sourire, au moins je suis sûre qu'elle ne m'engueulera pas plus tard .. Une chance qu'elle est vive pour régler les situations embarrassantes ! La porte de la cuisine venait de s'ouvrir et entrèrent Usopp, Chopper, Franky, Brook et ... et Luffy ... Il croisa mes yeux et me fit un sourire béat, je me surpris à rougir légèrement. Impossible ... Je ne crois pas que je l'aimais vraiment ... Après une vingtaine de minutes, nos deux faiseurs de troubles se calmèrent enfin, après avoir mangé mon poing dans la figure bien sûr. Sanji servit le dîner ; c'était délicieux, comme toujours ! Luffy commença à piquer dans toutes les assiettes, excepté la mienne et celle de Chopper. Il voulut voler dans celle de Robin, mais Sanji ne lui laissa pas le temps et lui mit son pied dans le front. Elle commença à rire doucement, et j'aperçus Zoro la regarder. Robin le vit et lui adressa un tendre sourire, et il tourna la tête en rougissant légèrement. Si seulement il n'était pas si coincé ... Je me demande bien ce qu'elle peut trouver à cet idiot de deuxième classe !

Le dessert fut servi rapidement, c'était un pudding français que Sanji avait élaboré la recette au Baratie. Il était sucré à volonté, la douce saveur fondante de la vanille nous emmenait au Septième Ciel ! Je crois bien que Luffy & le reste de l'équipage était de cet avis, à la vitesse qu'ils mangèrent. Cette fois-ci, ce fut mon tour d'aider Sanji à faire la vaisselle. Génial, avec un peu de chance, il ne cassera qu'une assiette en me les tendant. Cependant, à ma plus grande surprise, ce fut Chopper qui se proposa. En me regardant, il savait que je n'étais pas d'humeur, alors il me fit un petit clin d'oeil signifiant que je pouvais le laisser faire. Je lui adressai un sourire disant 'Merci' et partis m'étendre dans mon lit un instant. Je m'endormis instantanément.

Après quelques heures, je me réveillai soudainement. J'avais fait un étrange rêve, avec une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs avec quelques reflets & mèches roux. Elle avait de beaux yeux marrons, un peu comme les miens. Elle avait un doux sourire, mais ce qui m'avait le plus attiré, c'était son chapeau de paille. Il ressemblait énormément à celui du Capitaine. C'est impossible, hein ? Ce n'était que mon imagination, cette fille n'était pas vraiment réelle. J'avais besoin de me détendre un peu, alors je partis rejoindre la cuisine. La nuit était tombée ... Déjà ? Combien d'heures ai-je dormi ? Je me le demande bien ... J'ouvris la porte, et vis Sanji qui s'affairait encore dans la cuisine. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il faisait, mais je ne dis pas un mot et m'assis derrière lui. Il décela ma présence, cessa de faire ce qu'il faisait et se mit face à face.

- Tiens, Nami-san ~ Que me vaut l'honneur de ton passage ? chantonnait Sanji. Derrière lui, je pouvais presque entendre son 'Mellorine~' ...

- Tais-toi, je viens juste de me réveiller. fis-je sèchement.

- Nami-san est tellement mignonne lorsqu'elle se réveille ~ !

Je lui demandai ce qu'il faisait encore à cette heure, il disait qu'il verrouillait comme il faut le réfrigérateur pour que Luffy ne puisse y accéder. Rien que ce nom me donna de petites bouffées de chaleur. Il partit, car il était crevé, et je fus seule pendant 30 minutes dans la cuisine. Oui, après 30 minutes, un idiot de seconde classe pénétra dans la cuisine. Pourquoi je tombe que sur lui aujourd'hui ?

- Oh, t'es encore debout ?

- Non, je dors !

Il s'assit face à moi et ce fut silence. Je me levai et me préparai une tasse de café, histoire de me tenir éveillée encore un peu. Après quelques temps de silence, pendant que je buvais mon café à table, il finit par poser la question la plus embarrassante que je doive répondre.

- Dis, Nami ... Comment peut-on savoir qu'on aime quelqu'un ? me posait-il comme question. Je ne m'y attendais tellement pas que je sursautais légèrement.

- P-P-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Bah, parce que tu aimes Luffy, non ?

Avec un cri de sursaut, je lui crachai mon breuvage chaud en plein visage. J'étais sûre qu'il allait se fâcher, mais il n'avait qu'à ne pas me poser ce genre de questions ! Surtout en tirant de tels propos ..

- QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS ? criait Zoro en retirant le café de son visage.

- Plutôt TOI, qu'est-ce que tu me poses comme question ?

- Moi ? Je t'ai demandé si tu aimais Luffy, non ? Ou plutôt, si c'est vr-!

- LA FERME ! LA FERME ! LA FERME ! lui ai-je ordonné en lui lançant deux guenilles qui étaient sous mes mains.

- Calme-toi, Nami ! Je t'ai demandé une question, et si tu ne veux pas répondre, pas obligé de me défigurer ! J'aimerais juste que tu répondes à ma question !

Je le regardai avec des yeux ronds. J'étais sous le choc, quoi.

- Attends ... Tu viens de dire que tu m'aimes ?

- PLUTÔT CREVER ! Je veux juste savoir comment peut-on savoir si on aime quelqu'un !

- Je ne sais pas, et pourquoi tu demandes ça à moi ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'aimais Luffy ou qui que ce soit de l'équipage ...

- Espèce de menteuse. Si c'était vrai, tu ne m'aurais pas craché tout ton café dans le visage.

- Enfin bon ... Qui aimes-tu ?

- Comment ... dire ça ...

- Tu me dis le nom de cette personne. À moins que ... TU SERAIS PAS GAY, ZORO ? demandai-je automatiquement, les yeux choqués. Cette pensée m'avait terrifié.

- PLUTÔT CREVER !

- Alors, c'est Robin que tu aimes ? Puisque c'est la seule fille hormis moi ... Tout l'équipage le sait.

Avec un petit sourire moqueur, je m'amusai à le narguer durant quelques minutes. Finalement, sa question ne fut jamais répondu. Mais je crois qu'il avait prit une décision, je ne sais pas laquelle. Peut-être de tout dire à Robin ? Oh, que ça serait mignon ... Attends, ça ne correspond pas à Zoro, c'est impossible qu'il fasse quelque chose d'aussi touchant que ça.

_Pendant ce temps, derrière la porte de la cuisine, se tapissait une jeune brune qui avait un sourire légèrement peinée. Elle regardait sa meilleure amie et l'homme qu'elle aimait se disputer, jusqu'à même se poser des questions s'il se tramait quelque chose entre eux._

« Où avais-je la tête ? Pour Zoro, je ne suis peut-être pas vraiment un nakama fidèle, alors impossible qu'il puisse ressentir quoi que ce soit pour moi. Je devrais abandonner ... » _essayait-elle de se convaincre elle-même._

_Elle tourna les talons et repartit dans sa chambre, troublée par cette pensée. Pas qu'elle doutait de Nami, mais de ce qu'elle avait dit. Complètement impensable que le grand insensible Roronoa Zoro puisse tomber amoureux de quelqu'un en qui il ne faisait pas entièrement confiance._

Après avoir chassé Zoro de la cuisine ( après l'avoir bien nargué avec le sujet " Robin " ), je finis par m'endormir sur la table. Parler avec lui m'avait fait comprendre une chose ; j'aimais Luffy. & même s'il était un idiot sans espoir, je l'aimais avec ses défauts. Je n'aurais jamais cru le dire, mais merci à Zoro de m'avoir fait comprendre cela ... Beurk, rien qu'à l'idée qu'il puisse comprendre quelque chose mieux que moi me dégoûtait royalement ...

- Nami ! Debout !

Mes yeux clignèrent avant de regarder la personne qui m'appelait ; je tombai nez-à-nez avec Luffy. Mon visage en prit une rougeur et je tombai derrière moi, fesses au sol. Il se pencha vers moi avec ce regard interrogateur qui lui appartenait tant.

- Eh bah dis donc, Nami ! Tu es pas mal agitée dès le matin ! dit Luffy en éclatant de rire sous mon nez.

- À QUI LA FAUTE ?

- Hahaha ! Désolé, sincèrement ! Il y a juste une question que je voulais te demander.

Son air était légèrement sérieux, ça me faisait peur. Je scrutai aux alentours ; personne n'était là, rien que nous deux. Mon stress augmenta peu à peu.

- Viendrais-tu avec moi explorer l'île d'à côté ?

Je fixai tout autour de moi ; à travers la porte, je vis Robin qui me fit un pouce en l'air et Zoro à ses côtés qui se payait ma gueule. Je vous jure, je vais le tuer à mon retour.

- J'organiserai les équipes tout à l'heure ... mais je viendrais avec toi, pour que tu ne te perdes pas.

- Vraiment ? Merci, Nami ! me remercia Luffy en me sautant dessus pour un câlin.

Mon visage était complètement rouge, i-i-i-il m'avait d-do-do-donné un câ ... l ... KYAAA !

- Vas te reposer en attendant ! Je viendrais te chercher dans ta chambre. Héhé !

- Pas question ! On se rejoint sur le pont !

- Comme tu le veux, navigatrice !

Il partit. Je m'effarai sur un siège. Pourquoi ai-je dit oui ?

- Bon travail, Nami. J'espère que tu auras l'occasion de lui dire. tonnait une voix derrière moi.

- Avoues que c'est toi qui lui a dit de venir me voir, Robin.

- Pas le moins du monde. Quelqu'un doit vouloir t'aider.

- Ce n'est pas Zoro, j'espère ?

- Non, je ne pense pas. Il n'est pas assez gentil pour aider dans les histoires amoureuses.

- Merci ?

Le matin passa très rapidement. La demande de Luffy me troublait encore un peu, pourquoi m'avait-il demandé ça soudainement ? Je ne sais pas ... Qui, dans l'équipage, voulait tant me pousser sur lui ? Sûrement pas Sanji, il se tuerait sur le champ s'il savait que j'aimais Luffy .. Ce n'est ni Robin, ni Zoro ... Impossible que cela soit Usopp ou Chopper ... Peut-être Franky ou Brook ? Ces sales pervers ...

L'après-midi arriva trop tôt. Je n'étais pas totalement prête mentalement à y aller seule avec Luffy .. Finalement, les équipes furent ; Sanji & Chopper pour les vivres & soins. Usopp & Franky pour les informations. Nous n'avions pas besoin de beaucoup de gens pour collecter ce dont nous avons besoin, alors Luffy & moi sortions juste pour visiter un peu. J'ordonnai à Robin & Zoro de surveiller le bateau, histoire de voir si ce gros idiot aura le courage de faire le premier pas. Quant à Brook ... Mystère, il est sûrement parti en ville demander à toutes les filles de lui montrer leurs petites culottes. Sale pervers ...

_En regardant la jeune rousse et le jeune brun partirent ensemble vers la ville, le sabreur s'étendit près de la proue pour piquer un autre somme._

« Je savais que tu l'aimais, Nami. » _se réjouissait Zoro dans son esprit._

_Quant à la jeune archéologue qui était de garde, vit Zoro endormi et rougit légèrement. N'ayant pu s'en empêcher, elle se baissa près de son visage et y pressa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Contre toute attente, celui-ci était réveillé et serra le corps de Robin contre lui, comme pour amplifier le contact. Elle fut légèrement choquée de son action, mais ne résista pas et continua l'échange .._

[ Mais retournons au couple principal. C'est pas concentré sur le ZoroxRobin malheureusement. ]

Ralala, ce Luffy ! Il a le don de toujours mettre ses amis dans le trouble ! Explications ? En ce moment, nous courrions, parce que l'idiot s'est fait détecter par les Marines ! Aaaah, quel crétin de capitaine ! Mais je l'aime quand même, je dois être folle. Ils allaient finir par nous rattraper, parce que je ne cours pas assez vite !

- Nami, donne-moi ta main !

- Okay ! acceptai-je en la lui tendant.

- Accroches-toi bien, surtout ! Je vais passer à la vitesse supérieure !

- Q-Quoi ?

Il se mit à courir comme un fou furieux, moi qui m'accrochait désespérément à son bras. On peut dire qu'il a des idées folles, celui-là. Après 10 minutes de course, on finit par les semer. On était sur le bord de la falaise, et on apercevait le Sunny de loin. Luffy s'assit au pied d'un arbre en riant aux éclats.

- Hahahahaha ! Désolé de t'avoir mis dans le trouble, Nami !

- Espèce d'idiot ! J'ai cru qu'on était cuits !

Je le frappai, laissant une bosse sur sa tête.

- Aïe ! Tu sais, j'ai l'habitude lorsque je marche seul.

- Voilà pourquoi je ne voulais pas te laisser seul ! Crétin !

- Mais tu as retrouvé ton sourire. Tant mieux alors.

« Mon ... sourire ? ... » cette pensée avait traversé mon esprit, et j'avais rougi..

- Q-Que veux-tu dire ?

- Chopper m'a dit que tu n'allais pas très bien ses temps-ci, alors j'ai cru que te faire sortir un peu dehors du bateau te rendrait de meilleure humeur. Ça a marché, non ?

« Alors c'était Chopper qui lui avait dit de venir me voir ... »

- Et puis, je voulais te demander quelque chose, mais tout le monde était là alors je ne pouvais pas te parler tranquillement. Alors, dis-moi ...

Il hésita légèrement et baissa ses yeux vers le sol. J'étais totalement rouge, mon coeur battait à la chamade, j'avais peur de sa question. Luffy se releva et se dirigeait vers moi. Sous la pression et la peur, je m'écriai ; Je t'aime !

Celui que j'aimais cessa de bouger, ouvrit grand ses yeux en me regardant. J'aurais voulu rattraper ces mots, mais je n'y pouvais rien ! Je ne voulais pas dire cela, mais tout cela m'avait vraiment rendu nerveuse et ... Il se rendit enfin à moi et posa enfin cette fameuse question.

- Lorsqu'un jour, je mettrais la patte sur le One Piece et que je deviendrais le Seigneur des pirates, voudras-tu devenir ma Reine des Pirates ?

Cette question ... était sa façon de dire qu'il m'aimait ... Je ne soufflai aucun mot, il attendait une réponse. Je finis par acquiescer doucement la tête, et il me serra dans ses bras. Sa chaleur mutuelle se partagea à travers mon corps, une sensation de bonheur envahit mon coeur. Ce n'était pas si dur de dire que je l'aimais, finalement ... Nous n'échangeâmes aucun baiser. Enfin, pour l'instant. Mes yeux se plongèrent dans les siens, et je me mis à rire doucement.

- Tu ris, enfin .. Depuis quelques jours, tu ne riais plus, je m'inquiétais ... S'il-te-plaît, Nami, Ne perds plus ce sourire qui est tien.

- Tant que tu m'aimeras, aucune chance que je le perde !

On échangea un rire, et il se pencha à mon oreille.

- Ris. Pour toi. Pour nous.

Et il m'embrassa sur la joue.

_La jeune fille aux cheveux noirs et aux reflets & mèches roux était sur la branche d'un arbre, regardant ses futurs parents. Elle était translucide, transparente, comme un fantôme. Elle n'était pas encore née._

_Son nom ... sera Monkey D. Luna._


End file.
